Ancient Ones
The Ancient Ones are a supernatural race that are allegedly older than The Darkness and the other Thirteen Artifacts. Valko Balakov is the only Ancient One to appear on Earth to date. Biography Early History Nearly nothing is known about the origin of the Ancient Ones, though it is known that they once held sway over the Earth and were worshipped as deities. They were exiled from Earth and banished into another dimension well over 10,000 years ago. The Return After Jackie rewrote the universe and brought back Jenny Romano back to life, this caused the barrier between the Ancient Ones prison dimension and Earth to fracture. This let them to send one of their own to Earth who then possessed a Bulgarian mobster Valko Balakov. Balakov was then tasked with opening a portal for the Ancient Ones, letting them to enter the Earth and take over it. Balakov then made an alliance with the Doppelganger as the Ancient Ones tricked Hope into opening a portal for them. By the end of the arc, the Ancient Ones are seen slowly rising from the portal located in the forest outside Erewhon. Powers & Abilities Powers The Ancient Ones are a magical race of untold power. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Valko Balakov boasted that he and his race were more powerful than the Thirteen Artifacts, even comparing their powers to 'candle lights' and to his own as a 'hurricane', though this was soon disproven when the Doppelganger/The Darkness challenged him. * Immortality: Ancient Ones claim to be immortal and have lived for over 10,000 years. * Supernatural Perception: Because of their advanced age, Ancient Ones have higher comprehension than humans regarding things such as time, space, and magic. * Superhuman Durability: Ancient Ones greatly increase their host's durability and stamina thresholds. * Parasitic Possession: The Ancient Ones can take parasitic possession of a human vessel through heart transfusion. If an Ancient One's heart is preserved and put into the body of a human, the Ancient One will take control of that human's body. * Superhuman Strength: Ancient Ones greatly increase the physical strength threshold of their hosts to beyond superhuman levels. Valko Balakov was able to challenge The Doppelganger/The Darkness in physical battle, the latter of whom was nearly defeated. The force of his strikes was powerful enough to cause the ceiling to fall and damaged much of the interior and infrastructure of the mansion. * Advanced Regeneration: Ancient Ones can heal from any bodily harm, no matter how great the damage. Gunfire has no affect on them. Valko Balakov was able to fully regrow his head after it had been shot nearly off by Jackie Estacado, albeit with some time. Weaknesses * Decapitation: If an Ancient One's head is severed or destroyed, the Ancient One will be rendered unconscious for a short period of time before his/her head regenerates or reattaches itself. * Host Heart Destruction: If the Ancient One's host heart is destroyed, the vessel would immediately die, forcing the creature to look for another host. Trivia * The Ancient Ones seem to be based on the Great Old Ones from H.P. Lovecraft works. Gallery Rabbitwhite19.jpg|Hope in Ancient One world. Rabbitwhite17.jpg|Ancient One confronting Hope. Charlotte13.png|Thousands Ancient Ones. Charlotte19.png|Ancient Ones entering Earth. Category:Comics Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures